


[Podfic] Just Another Thursday Morning

by einzwitterion



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpacas, Carol-Con, Gen, I never could get the hang of Thursdays, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Carol would very much like to get some sleep, but there's a herd of wildebeest on the roof keeping her up. Or one very annoyed alpaca.</i><br/>A podfic of circ_bamboo's <i>Just Another Thursday Morning</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Another Thursday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Another Thursday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901939) by [circ_bamboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/circ_bamboo/pseuds/circ_bamboo). 



> Thank you to circ_bamboo for kind permission to record this work (and now having a transformative works policy and for being super awesome when I unexpectedly met them in person at a convention, which lead me to realize I had recorded this and never finished editing it).  
> With [an alpaca posing like this](http://www.pikespeakphoto.com/alpaca.html), how could I resist doodling? (In other words, art by yours truly based on someone else's photo.)

| 

#  Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


#  Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/wkdt83ql2xam80cgcj0i) | **Size:** 11.6 MB | **Duration:** 16:49
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/jvzh7vmgcs8ibx7xk94h) | **Size:** 18.61 MB | **Duration:** 16:49

  
---|---


End file.
